


Not Accounted For

by Ro_I_Mean_Autobot



Series: The Tide Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_I_Mean_Autobot/pseuds/Ro_I_Mean_Autobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((A rewrite of the book under the same name on WattPad.)) </p><p>Kaylah Smiran is an ordinary teenager. </p><p>At least, she thinks she is. </p><p>But after her parents are killed in a car crash, and she goes to live with her uncle William, things change.</p><p>Drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> This is my rewrite of the book of the same name on WattPad! 
> 
> Updates will be staggered and not timed at all, as I have school work (especially right now, seeing as it's gearing up for finals). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Keep Calm And Pet Stuffed Animals, 
> 
> Ro_I_Mean_Autobot

Death is a fact of life. 

Whoever first coined that phrase, I would love to punch in the face. 

Death sucks. Well, having to live through your parent's death does. Especially when you were also involved in the very car crash that killed them, but are still alive, with barely a scratch. 

"Kaylah, if you need anything, me and Sarah are here for you."

I turned to look at my uncle. He was taking this all very difficultly. My mother, his sister, had been his closest sibling, my father his best friend from high school. Their deaths had hurt him, I could tell. I gave him a pathetic excuse for a smile." Thanks, Uncle Will.", I said, trying desperately to keep my voice steady. 

His wain smile told me I had failed. 

We were heading to his house in Washington D.C., where I would be living. My other uncle, David, lived in a small village in Italy, and I couldn't move there, so I had had to move in with my uncle Will, at least until I was in college. 

As we drove up the driveway, Aunt Sarah stepped out of the house, holding the small form of Annabelle in her arms. Uncle Will jumped out of the truck, and walked over, hugging her. I climbed down, and grabbed my bag. As I walked into the house, Aunt Sarah gave me a smile, and I faintly heard Uncle Will mumble something, but it didn't seem like it was to Aunt Sarah. I shook my head, ignoring it.

I walked upstairs, and threw my bag on the bed in the room, and looked around, tears welling up. The room was beautiful. Uncle Will had said he had painted it, but this was too much. Three walls were a bright teal color, while the forth one had a mural of pier pilings, with fish and starfish and all sorts of aquatic creatures that you would have seen in the waters of Santa Cruz, near where I grew up. 

"Do you like it? I had some help from a few of the guys at base, and Dino came up with the idea for the pier, and Joel was the one who painted most of the fish.", Uncle Will said from behind me.

I whirled around, and hugged him tightly, crying." It's beautiful.", I cried. He chuckled, and hugged me." Now you don't have to give up seeing the fish from back home." 

A cough came from the doorway. I looked up to see a strange man there. Uncle Will looked up, and smiled." Ah, Aaron, perfect timing. Kaylah, this is Aaron Tide, one of my friends from base. He stays with us most of the time." Aaron nodded." Pleased to finally put a face to the name.", he said.

I didn't say anything, not sure what to say. His looks also didn't help. I could tell immediately he was a force to be reckoned with. He was well muscled, and had two odd looking pistols sitting on his belt. His hair was scruffy, the color a sort of brownish-blonde. His eyes were bright blue, brighter than any human eyes should be. 

He quirks an eyebrow, and I realized I had been totally checking him out. I blushed, and turned away.

"Will, Optimus's trying to call you.", he said. Uncle Will sighed." Hopefully it's good news. We can always use that." I didn't turn around, even when I heard two sets of footsteps walking down the hall. I just stood there, looking at the mural, and stepped closer to it. The fish were incredibly life-like. That Joel fellow should take up art.

"He's got enough on his plate at the moment."

I whirled around to see Aaron standing there. He must have walked back down the hall without me knowing it." What do you mean?"

"Joel's the apprentice medic at base. He's got enough on his plate without adding art to it." I then realized that I had said my thought out loud." Oh, well, is he a good medic?", I asked. Aaron smiled." Well, he's learning from the best, so hopefully he will be." He suddenly stopped, pressing a finger to his ear." Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to go. Duty calls.", he said, and gave me a smile and a nod, before he turned and walked into the hall. 

I sat down, looking at the mural, trying to identify as many fish as possible, when I heard the door slam open downstairs, and yelling filled the house. I leapt up, and ran downstairs, and yelled as I was almost hit by a vase. Two boys were wrestling in the living room, Aaron, Uncle Will, and a boy, about 19, his blonde hair swept to the side, his bang tips dyed blue, yelling at them, trying to break them apart. The blue-haired boy finally grabbed the green haired one, and ripped him away from the rusty red haired one, who Aaron grabbed and yanked back.

"What the pit is wrong with you two?", the blue-haired boy yelled." Aww, come on Jolt, we's just kidding.", the green-haired one snapped." Yeah, we's just playing around." Uncle Will looked at me, then glared at the two boys." Blayze, Blythe, you cannot come here and destroy my house.", he snapped.

The blue-haired boy let go of the green-haired boy." Yeah, Blayze.", he snapped at his twin. The red-haired one, Blayze, glared at his brother." Just go outside you two.", Aaron snapped, practically throwing Blayze towards the door. The scrambled outside, muttering. 

The blue-haired one turned to Will." I am so sorry, they wanted to come with me, but I warned them." Uncle Will shook his head." It's fine, Joel. They're just ingrates.", he said. I looked at the boy." You're Joel?", I asked. He turned to me, and smiled." Yeah. You must be Kaylah." I smiled." Yeah. Thanks for the mural." He smiled." You are quite welcome."

He turned to Uncle Will." Anyways, I'm here cause Optimus sent me here to check on that one.", he said, jerking a thumb at Aaron. Aaron scoffed." That one. Thanks, Joel." Joel smiled at him." You're quite welcome, Aaron.", he said. Aaron rolled his eyes, as the two of them headed outside. 

Uncle Will turned to me." I have to go to base for a bit, Kaylah. I'll see you at dinner." I smiled." Okay, Uncle Will."

He smiled, and turned and walked out, leaving me thinking about whether or not those two crazy twins were really in the Army.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Annabelle screaming downstairs. I sighed." Welcome to life with a 3 year old, Kaylah.", I muttered. I got up, pulled a sweatshirt over my head, and walked downstairs. Aunt Sarah was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, the smell of bacon wafting into the living room, where Uncle Will sat, trying desperately to quiet Annabelle. I walked into the kitchen, to see Aaron sitting at the bar, watching Sarah, talking with her about traveling.

"Hey, Aunt Sarah. Hi, Aaron.", I said. Aunt Sarah turned and smiled at me." Morning, Kaylah." Aaron smiled." Morning.", he said. I sat down at the end of the bar, and grabbed a soda." Why is it that you insist on drinking sugary liquids early in the morning?", Aaron asked. I shrugged." Tastes good.", I said, then squeaked as Aunt Sarah grabbed my soda." No soda in the morning."

I pouted, earning a laugh from Aaron and Aunt Sarah. I rolled my eyes, and got up and grabbed a glass, and filled it with water, as Aaron stood up as Uncle Will walked in, with Annabelle quiet in his arms." Come on, Aaron. We got to head to base." Aaron nodded, and stood, walking out of the room without so much as a bye.

"Don't be put off by his manners. He's been in the Army for quite awhile. He's only survived by building a wall around him, part of which includes being a bit rude sometimes.", Uncle Will said. 

I nodded." Got it.", I said. He nodded once, and turned and left. Annabelle climbed onto the stool beside me, and tried to climb onto the counter, but stayed sitting at a reprimand from Aunt Sarah. I smiled, and continued to drink my glass of water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, I was with Aunt Sarah in town at the mall, looking for more clothes. I had scrapped most of mine in California, and I needed a new wardrobe. So far it consisted of 5 pairs of jeans, a few new shirts, and two All Time Low shirts I had found in one of the popular-now stores. We were walking by one of the men's stores, when Aunt Sarah beamed." Dino!", she called. 

The man that had been walking out of the store turned, and smiled." Sarah, amico mio! Where's your husband?", he asked, hugging her. He had an extremely thick Italian accent. " Base.", she said simply.

He nodded." Got it.", he said, then turned to me." I take it that you're Kaylah?", he asked. I smiled." Yeah.", I said. He smiled, and dipped his head." Dino Miraggio. I'm a coworker of your uncle's." I smiled." I kind of got that. What do you do?", I asked.

He chuckled." Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you.", he said, not an ounce of joking in his voice. I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed." I'm just joking. But it's technically not something I should be sharing. But, you'll find out at some point. I'm an espionage agent.", he said.

"Like, seriously? A spy? For real?", I asked. He smiled." Mhm. Anyways, I have to get back to the apartment, I've got a meeting in about a half hour. It was nice to meet you, Kaylah, and good to see you, Sarah.", he said, and with a smile, turned and walked away, leaving a waft of expensive cologne in his wake.

Aunt Sarah chuckled." He's a bit eccentric. He's the CEO of Mirage Enterprises for his work. His girlfriend Ray Catherine is the COO of the company as well.", she said. I nodded." Billionaire?", I asked. She laughed." You have no idea. He spends his money just to get it out of his pocket. He also dumps half of it every year to charity.", she said." What's with the accent?", I asked." He grew up in a village in Tuscany called San Tranquilo, up in the hills. His best friend Giovanni Monteverdi visits about once a year." 

I smiled." He seems cool." Aunt Sarah smiled." He is. He's a bit hard to read sometimes though, and he loves messing with people. You can never really tell if he's being sarcastic or serious.", she said. I laughed." Sounds like me."

Aunt Sarah smiled." Exactly like you. Now, come on, we still need to get to the shoe store."

We walked down the hallway, which looked so much like the one at the mall in San Jose. A wave of homesickness washed over me, and I tried to not spill the tears that were threatening my eyes.

"Kaylah? Are you alright?" I nodded, not looking at Aunt Sarah. I didn't want to explain. If I said anything about it, I'd start sobbing, and I hated crying in front of my family, let alone random strangers.

This mall reminded me of the one my friends and I would go to and spend the entire Saturday hanging out there, messing around, stuffing our faces, sliding down the little kiddie slides in the mall. I smiled sadly at the thought.

I missed my friends terribly. I had known my friends Adrian, Katie, and Alicia for years. I also missed Levi, Adrian's actor boyfriend, who was rarely there in person, but who we had video called almost everyday. He was working on a new movie this year, and we were going to go see it together with my parents.

But that couldn't happen anymore.

The thought of my parents finally pushed me over the edge. I stopped, tears streaming down my cheeks. Aunt Sarah turned, and didn't say a word, but pulled me into a hug.

I faintly heard her whisper, "Oh, Kaylah", before I was crying into her shoulder, clutching onto her shirt, shaking and sniffling. I knew people were probably staring, but I didn't care. All I heard were the sounds of Fall Out Boy playing, then the sound of breaking glass, and a scream.

I sobbed into her shoulder, barely able to keep myself standing, almost pulling Aunt Sarah. She didn't make a sound, just stroked my back, when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Dino, and threw myself into his arms. He hugged me, and I could hear him faintly talking to me. I started to focus more on his words then on the memories playing in my head.

"You have to give her something to focus on, Sarah. Trust me. Bad memories don't go away unless you can focus on something other than them." I looked up, to meet Dino's sunglass-wearing face." Better?", he asked. I nodded, not really able to speak. The memory was still fresh in my mind, but it wasn't all I could see or hear anymore. Aunt Sarah looked absolutely downcast, and there were a few people looking over, but every time one did, a girl with pink streaks in her hair would snap at them to mind their own business.

I took a step back from Dino, and Miss Pink Streaks came over, and started fussing over me." You look so rumpled! Here, let me fix that.", she said, and whipped out a make-up wipe from her bag, cleaning the mascara stains from my cheeks, and then whipped out a mascara wand, and had soon applied a new coat. She stepped back, and smiled." There. All better.", she said, and smiled.

Aunt Sarah looked at me." You ok?" I nodded, even though I definitely didn't feel ok. Miss Pink Streaks turned and said something in what I could recognize as Italian to Dino, who answered, also in Italian. Miss Pink Streaks then turned to me." I'm Ray Catherine, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Kaylah.", she said, smiling. I smiled slightly." Nice to meet you too."

Ray Catherine smiled, but then turned back to Dino." We should go, we've got a meeting in a half hour.", she said. He nodded, then turned to me and Aunt Sarah." It was good to see you, and nice to meet you.", he said, as Ray Catherine smiled." We'll see you around, Dino, RC.", Aunt Sarah said.

They both nodded, and turned and walked towards the exit. Aunt Sarah turned to me, and smiled." How about those shoes now?", she asked, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, I was at home, trying different outfits on from my new wardrobe. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt that looked like a dress shirt, a pair of black flats on, and was looking at my reflection in the mirror hidden in my closet." Eh...", I mumbled, looking at different angles. 

"I like that outfit." I screamed, and whirled around, to see a now-startled looking Aaron." DUDE! WHAT THE EFF!? YOU DON'T JUST WATCH A GIRL CHANGING!!!!!", I yelled. He winced." Actually, I just walked up, thank you very much. And I'd appreciate you not screaming at me.", he said. I glared at him. 

"You don't just look into a girl's room when the- wait! The door was closed! What the hell, man?", I snapped. He raised his hands in surrender." I was trying to be sure you were alright. Sorry for worrying about your safety." I groaned.

"If my door is closed, stay out.", I snapped." That's my 'I'm changing, so don't come in here' signal.", I said, but my voice was a bit softer. Something about Aaron made it really hard to stay mad at him. He just seemed very innocent, as though he hadn't been around girls much. It was kinda cute. 

He nodded." I apologize.", he said. I sighed." It's ok, just don't do it again." He nodded, and turned and walked out of the room. I sighed, and turned to look in the mirror, and caught myself smiling. I pushed it off my face, and went back to trying on outfits. 

Was something wrong with me? I'd normally beat a guy if he did that. But it was something about Aaron.... 

No.

No effing way. 

I can not be falling in love with him. I refuse. I don't believe in love as teenagers. That's never worked for me. It's the reason I've only had one boyfriend. I'm a hopeless romantic. Like, head-over-heels hopeless romantic. 

There is no way in hell I was falling in love with him. I had just met him yesterday!! 

"This cannot be happening.", I mumbled." What can't?" I whirled around, to Uncle Will standing in my doorway, his eyebrow raised." I- nothing.", I said quickly. He sighed, and walked over." Kaylah, we're here for you.", he said. I shook my head." It's not that, Uncle Will. Just thinking out loud." He merely hummed, and sighed, and hugged me. I hugged him back, as he sighed shakily." I miss them.", he said quietly. I hugged him tightly." I miss them too." 

My mother had been my uncle's favorite sibling. Their brother David was ok, but he was never around. My father had also been Uncle Will's best friend from high school. It had hit him hard when they had died. 

I let out a shaky breath. I would not think about that again. I already relived that day in my dreams. He stepped back, and brushed a few tears from his cheeks, then nodded once, and turned and walked out, but he didn't need to say anything more. That nod communicated more than words ever could. I watched him turn and walk out of view of the door, and sighed, and followed, walking downstairs. Anna sat with Aunt Sarah on the living room floor, Aaron sitting on the couch reading something on what looked like an iPad, Michael Jackson's "Beat It" playing through the kitchen speakers. I walked over and sat on the other end of the couch from Aaron, who looked up briefly as I sat down, then continued looking at his iPad, then suddenly spoke.

"No, Que, you have to flip the reverse transistor, otherwise you'll blow that entire thing up.", he said, causing me to stare over at him. Uncle Will laughed." H- Aaron's a weapon specialist. Que's one of the scientists at base. Well, the only scientist.", he said. 

Aaron didn't turn to us." No, other way. And connect that yellow wire to it. Que, seriously, let me do it. We don't need another explosion, or Mearing will be on our afts.", he said.

"Ir-" 

"Aaron!", he said quickly." I don't need people knowing my code name.", he said, glancing at me. 

Well, that wasn't fishy at all.

"Sorry. Anyways, I am perfectly capable of doing this myself while you're distracted.", this Que person said.

"I swear Que, sometimes you are incredibly obnoxious.", Aaron snapped." Fine. But if you blow this one up, I'm not in anyway responsible.". he said, and hung up, looking exasperated.

I stayed quiet, watching out the window, out at the street, just as a large red and blue semi truck, decorated with flames, pulled up to the curb near Aaron's truck.

He got up immediately." Will! Optimus is here!", he called, and walked out the door. Uncle Will followed, as I stood at the door.

A man hopped out of the truck, and looked like the stereotypical cowboy. He wore a pair of faded   
Wranglers, cowboy boots, a light blue button-up shirt, and a white cowboy hat, pulled down low on his forehead, his blue eyes sparkling from the shadows of his hat.

"Aaron, William.", he said, his voice deep and a bit gravely, and I could tell immediately that this guy had some sort of authority over the others. 

Uncle Will nodded at him." Optimus. What brings you here?", he asked.

He sighed, and glanced at me." Classified information.", he said. Uncle Will nodded, and turned to me." Kaylah, can you go watch Annabelle?" 

I sighed, and nodded." Classified military information. Got it.", I said. Uncle Will nodded." Thank you.", he said. I nodded, and walked inside, but closed the door, and stayed near the door.

"What's wrong, Prime?", Aaron asked. Optimus sighed." We've had sightings of Starscream recently. And he seems to be narrowing in on the base, or maybe your house, William.", he said. 

Uncle Will sighed." Great. Does he ever give up?"

Aaron snorted." You don't know Screamer, Will.", he said. 

There was a sigh, obviously from Optimus." Ironhide, I would really prefer you to actually be optimistic for once.", he said.

Ironhide? Why did he call Aaron Ironhide? And who was this Screamer person?

"I'm just saying, Prime. He won't give up until he gets what he wants. We're talking about Megatron's punching bag here. He's not the brightest bulb in the bunch.", Aaron replied.

Uncle Will sighed." We can't do anything that will show Kaylah anything. Not yet.", he said." She's had enough shock in the past month."

"And she is not to know unless her life depends on it.", Optimus said." Do I make myself clear, Ironhide?"

"Crystal, sir.", Aaron said. There was the sound of shuffling, and I rushed towards the stairs and upstairs, my head spinning.

What were they hiding from me? And why would my life depend on knowing it?


End file.
